


October 25th: Black Cat

by shenala



Series: Stucktober [25]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: Buffy's first day with Bucky and Steve doesn't go as planned.





	October 25th: Black Cat

Despite Bucky's concerns, Buffy settled in almost immediately with the Barnes-Rogers family. Jussie had greeted them at the door, wiggling excitedly, desperate to see what Bucky was cradling against his chest, but he quieted quickly when Steve told him too and greeted Buffy with a gentle nose bump. Which he followed with a slobbery lick across Bucky's cheek. Steve found that hilarious.

Alpine had stalked over when Bucky sat down on the sofa with the kitten in his lap, he'd looked from Bucky to Buffy for a few moments before seeming to come to a decision and after a thorough sniffing, he curled up behind the black fluff ball and began to purr. 

At the easy acceptance, Bucky had teased Steve that clearly their pets were also intimidated by his "Captain America is disappointed in you" face, which was then exactly what he got in response. But mostly, he was relieved that their newest addition had been welcomed without a hitch. 

Buffy slept soundly through that first night, Alpine curled around her, Justice curled around him, and only woke up when Steve slipped out of bed to go running. 

With the blonde leaving behind open space next to Bucky, she crept up the bed before settling herself on top of his hair splayed across the pillow. 

The second time Buffy woke up, it was to find Bucky sleepily trying to figure out why his hair was stuck, his hand fumbling above his head for a moment before he picked her up to bring her down to face level. "What're you doing up there trouble?" he asked with a laugh. 

It wasn't until later that day that Buffy's introduction hit a snag. 

Steve headed into the kitchen to get started on lunch when Buffy drew his attention with some heartwrenching cries. "What's up little girl?" Steve cooed as he approached, only to come to a sudden halt as panic grasped him.

"Buck!!"

Bucky came running, slipping slightly as his fluffy socks struggled to gain traction, "what?" Steve pointed at where the small kitten was now sitting in front of where she'd been sick, her stomach contents an alarming red colour. 

"Shit. I'll get the carrier. You deal with the other two." 

It wasn't long before the super-soldier duo were crashing through the doors of their vet, alarming the people in the waiting area. After explaining the situation to the receptionist in desperate tones, Buffy was taken for examination by the vet while they sat down, hands tightly entwined, to wait. 

Now because they're both strategic geniuses, they'd thought to bring a sample of what Buffy's stomach had rejected with them, and that sped things up considerably, and it wasn't too long (though it felt like an age) before the vet was coming back, Buffy cradled in her arms. 

"Mr and Mr Barnes-Rogers?" before continuining at their affirmative nods, "Cranberries."

The pair looked at her, dumfounded. 

"Your cat ate some cranberries. Now, they're fine for cats **, but she's a little bit young so her stomach wasn't quite ready. Looks like she's got most of it out her system though, so she should be absolutely fine."

"Cranberries?" Bucky asked, no emotion evident in his tone. 

"Yep."

"Rogers, did you leave the fruit out again?" Bucky growled, simultaneously scooping Buffy into his arms and glaring at the blonde.

"Oops." 

Before Bucky could reply to Steve's sheepish admission and shrug, the vet added, "make sure to keep an eye on her over the next few days, with Halloween just around the corner we always remind owners of black cats to be careful."

They both frowned at her in confusion, before Steve ventured, "because they're unlucky...?"

"She's not unlucky!" Bucky protested.

"Yes, Captain, because people think they're unlucky. And no, Sergeant, she certainly isn't. I'd probably say she's a little good luck charm. Let me know if you need any further help." 

As the vet left them, Bucky looked to Steve with hurt eyes, "Steve, why would someone hurt her just because she's black? She's not unlucky." 

Pulling Bucky close, careful of Buffy in his hold, Steve pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, "No Buck she's not, because she found you."

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com
> 
> **Re: Cats and cranberries, they're not toxic, but raw cranberries can cause some tummy troubles, especially with babies like Buffy, so don't go giving them as a treat as the high sugar content can also be problematic.


End file.
